...
ESPACER TRANSITION TITRE Influence génique de la formation du zygote au stade globulaire chez Arabidopsis thaliana. ABSTRACT During the early embryogenesis, the following processes are established. They are the apical-basal axis of polarity, the post embryonic organogenesis, different tissue layers, and both the root pole and the shoot pole. Hence, this is a major period of the development. There is a hormonal regulation of all these mechanism which is mainly made by the auxin. The accumulation of this molecule in a specific area of the plant will lead to a specific development. For example, the dynamic of the PIN family of protein is tightly linked to the auxin’s movement. The mechanism of several transcription factors such as WOX is also well known to be important in the early development:WOX2 sets the embryo’s head territory for instance. Then a splitting of the zygote will be observed, thus it will result in a 2 cells stage. WOX8 and WOX9 open the PIN1 expression which the splitting continues and lead to a 4 cells stage and 8 cells one later. During the globular stage, the embryo keeps growing and a pattern of gene’s action is defined. In a nutshell, we use our knowledge on the plant Arabidopsis thaliana and data from other research to describe and focus on the different steps of the development from the zygote to the late globular stage. INTRODUCTION Dans les plantes à fleurs (Angiosperme), le zygote est formé par la fusion de l'ovule avec un des deux spermaties livrés par le tube pollinique. Comme l'ovule, le zygote est en général polarisé, par exemple le noyau est en position apicale et la vacuole est située basalement chez A.thaliana ou encore Capsella bursa-pastoris et Nicotinia tabacum. Chez ces espèces l'organisation du zygote ressemble à celle de l'ovule. Cependant, leurs polarités sont différentes dans certaines espèces. (Lau et al., 2012) De nos jours, les nouvelles techniques de biologie cellulaire et de génétique ont permis le séquençage complet du génome de notre plante modèle Arabidopsis thaliana; ce qui a permis de caractériser les gènes de celle ci ainsi que d'observer les phénotypes associés en sur-exprimant ou non ces gènes. L'auxine, comme sa forme endogène prédominante (indole-3- acetic acid ou IAA), représente un régulateur hormonal important pour le développement de la plante. Elle intervient dans différents processus comme la formation de l'axe embryonnaire, l'organogenèse post-embryonnaire, le trophisme, la régénération tissulaire ou encore l'élongation des poils racinaires et bien d'autres (Vanneste and Friml, 2009; Weijers and Friml, 2009). Son transport et son accumulation dans certaines parties de la plante est régulé, par exemple, les protéines de la famille PINFORMED (PIN) sont des transporteurs d'efflux d'auxine, leurs localisation dans la cellule reflète directement la direction du flux d'auxine. Cette structuration commence par la mise en place d'un axe dès les stades précoces du développement. Cette famille de protéines est divisée en 2 catégories, nous avons les protéines de type PIN5 d'un côtés, ces dernières sont localisées au niveau du réticulum endoplasmique, et les PIN1 de l'autre. Cette seconde catégorie est celle qui nous intéressera le plus ici puisque, localisées sur la membrane plasmique, ce sont elles qui interagissent avec le flux d'auxine. Ces protéines ont des actions redondantes, la mutation d'une d'entre elle est compensée par une autre.(tanaka et al, 2006; Huang et al, 2010) Dans cette étude nous nous interesserons au début du développement embryonnaire d'Arabidopsis thaliana ''jusqu'au stade globulaire tardif, soit la formation de l'hypophyse. Cette dernière se fait notamment grâce à l'auxine et est à l'origine du méristème apical racinaire lui même responsable de la mise en place du systéme racinaire. Nous décrirons également brièvement les phénomènes post embryonnaires, au niveau du MAC, produits par la présence (ou pas) d'auxine. MAC cytokinine auxine gènes intervenants dans l'embryogenèse végétale chez ''Arabidopsis thaliana, régulation de l'auxine jusqu'au stade globulaire RESULTAT / DISCUSSION L'élongation du zygote: Le zygote d'A.thaliana devient non seulement polarisé mais s'allonge aussi le long de son axe apico-basal avant de se diviser. Si l’on observe un remaniement des organites, de la vacuole (qui se fragmente) au niveau cellulaire, il s’avère que les ARNm transcrits se disposent, eux aussi d’une manière polarisée dans le zygote.(blervacq) Cet allongement dépend du facteur d'échange GDP/GTP pour les protéines G de la classe ARF (ARF-GEF) nommé GNOM (GN). Si GN est inhibé l'allongement et la division asymétrique sont compromis. (Lau et al., 2012). L’allongement du zygote ou sa division asymétrique dépend aussi d'autres facteurs génétiques tels que MPK6, YODA, IRAK (interleukin-1 associée au récepteur kinase) WOX2 détermine le territoire de la tête embryonnaire. Le suspenseur est, quant à lui, caractérisé par un domaine de transcription WOX8/9. L’expression de WOX 8 dans le zygote est incitée par WRKY2'. '''Ce dernier est coexprimé avec WOX8 et partiellement avec WOX9 pendant les toutes premières étapes de l'embryogénèse. (Ueda et al., 2011). Les gènes WOX font partie de la famille des gènes WUS(WUSCHEL), comme eux ils possèdent un homéodomaine qui leur permet de se fixer sur des séquences spécifiques d’ADN, cette caractéristique leur permettra d’inhiber ou d’activer l’expression de certains gènes comme nous le verrons par la suite. Cela va permettre une dispersion spécifique de ces gènes pour former différentes structures embryonnaires. ''Haecker et al ont déterminé que seuls les gênes WOX 2 et 8 sont présents à ce stade, leur présence est homogène dans la cellule unique et la cellule centrale, ils sont absents dans les autres types cellulaires. Ueda et al ont trouvé que l'expression des WOX 8 et 9 était dépendante de l'expression de WRKY2 qui est un gêne déterminant pour la polarité de ces 2 gênes. En effet, WRKY2 va être synthétisé tout d’abord dans la cellule œuf,ce qui explique que nous retrouvons les génes WOX 8 et 9 à ce stade. De facon inverse l'absence de WRKY2 dans la région apicale du zygote implique l'expression de WOX2 à cet endroit. Dans ce cas, cela provoque l’élongation du zygote. (Ueada et al., 2011). '' ''FUSION ''Une fois polarisé et allongé, le zygote perçoit encore des messages de ses parents, notamment paternels via le pollen. Ce pollen libère les transcrits d’un complexe SSP (Short suspensor) qui va activer une cascade de gènes ''YODA''maternels ''(YDA= MAPKK kinase'') puis des ''MAPK ''maternels (microtubule associated kinases). L’action conjointe des protéines WOX8/9 (pôle basal) et WOX2 (pôle apical), et de YDA-MAPK (sous contrôle initial de SSP) vont conduire à la mise en place de la première division asymétrique du zygote (''blervacq). Division du zygote et separation apico-basal, stade 2 cellules Dans la grande majorité d'espèce de plante à fleurs, le zygote se divise transversalement, produisant une cellule fille apicale et une cellule fille basale cependant, on peut retrouver chez certaines espèces des divisions obliques ou longitudinales. Dans d'autres, le zygote se divise asymétriquement. Chez A. Thaliana la cellule fille apicale du zygote est plus petite que la cellule fille basale. Il semble n'y avoir aucune règle générale quant au ratio de taille de la cellule fille apicale et la cellule fille basale des zygotes d’angiosperme. (Lau et al., 2012) La répartition des protéines WOX dans les deux cellules filles est inégale, WOX2 dans la cellule apicale, activera des récepteurs membranaires PINFORMED1 permettant d'identifier le domaine de transcription à l'origine de la tête embryonnaire. WRKY2, exprimé dans la cellule basale, va permettre la synthèse de WOX8 via le promoteur W-box, ainsi les protéines WOX8/9 se trouvent dans la cellule basale avec YDA. Ensemble ils détermineront le pôle du suspenseur (blervacq). La polarité cellulaire commence donc à se mettre en place dès le stade 2 cellules. Selon les auteurs, les gènes WOX joueraient un rôle dans l’expression des protéines PIN. La présence de WOX2 au niveau apical de l’embryon induirait l’expression des protéines PIN1 qui permettent le transport de l’auxine. C’est pourquoi nous pouvons supposer que les protéines PIN1 apparaissent, tout comme WOX2, au stade zygote. La protéine MONOPTEROS (MP) permet elle aussi de faciliter le transport de l’auxine du côté apical au côté basal en participant avec WOX2 à l’expression de PIN1. WOX8/9 permettraient eux aussi d’exprimer certains de protéines PIN qui se trouveraient au niveau basal de l’embryon. A ce stade, les protéines PIN7 sont localisées sur la membrane apicale de la cellule basale ce qui va provoquer un flux d'auxine vers la cellule la plus haute (cf figure). => Figure 4 Ueda et al Dans cette figure qui résume l'intéret des différents génes WOX dans la polarité cellulaire et la présence d'auxine, nous pouvons voir que le géne WRKY2 active des gènes WRKY2-dépendant : WOX 8 et 9. Ces gènes WOX vont s'accumuler au niveau de la cellule basale au stade 2 cellules ce qui va permettre l'expression du gène WOX 2 dans la cellule apicale, ce gène va permettre de moduler le transport de l'auxine via les PIN1 mais la distribution reste à déterminer. Stade 4 cellules: Le gène WOX8 se trouve dans le suspenseur ainsi que WRKY2. WOX 2 est présent dans la tête globulaire. WOX 9 se trouve dans le domaine central ainsi que WOX8, ce dernier gène va aussi s’exprimer dans le suspenseur. Après la première division péricline de la cellule apicale, les 2 cellules du proembryon expriment la protéine PIN1 sur leurs faces qui se touchent, ce qui permet de distribuer l'auxine de manière équilibrée dans le proembryon. (tanaka, 2006) ''Pendant ce temps, la seconde cellule du suspenseur qui possède également PIN7 en position apicale continue, avec la première, de diriger l'auxine dans le sens apical. Poursuite de la division cellulaire et de la mise en place des mécanismes permettants de réguler l'auxine. Stade quatrant et octant Au stade 8 cellules (= quatrant) WOX2 reste exprimé au domaine apical de l’embryon, WOX9 dans le domaine central de l’embryon, WO8 et 9 dans la cellule hypophysaire, WOX8 se trouve dans le suspenseur ainsi que WRKY2. Le facteur de transcription HANABA TARANU (HAN) permet de positionner les frontières du pro embryon, en effet lorsque celui-ci est muté les principaux transporteurs d’auxine sont affectés dès le stade 8 cellules entrainant une redistribution apicale de l’auxine. lors du stade 16 cellules (octant ou encore dermatogène), WOX2 est restreint au domaine apical de l’embryon, WOX9 présent dans les cellules épidermales du domaine central et de l’hypophyse, WOX8 est présent dans l’hypophyse ainsi que le suspenseur. Stade globulaire précoce =>Figure 3 ''Jeong et al 2012 Dans cette figure nous pouvons observer l'effet direct de WOX 2, MP et de la protéine (HAN). Nous voyons que les génes WOX2 et MP sont indispensables à l'expression de PIN1 dans le pro-embryon. HAN est, quant à lui, également nécessaire à l'expression de PIN1 au niveau de la téte globulaire et pour restreindre l'expression de PIN7 dans le suspenseur. Nous pouvons également apercevoir 2 vagues d'auxine: la premiére se dirigeant vers le coté apical de l'embryon au stade globulaire précoce, la deuxiéme vers l'hypophyse au stade globulaire tardif. Les protéines PIN7 empécheraient l'auxine de se déplacer dans le suspenseur et l'accumulerait dans l'hypophyse, cela dans le but de donner le signal de formation des racines au coté basal de l'embryon. PIN1 commence à se localiser sur la face inférieure des cellules internes du proembryon, en faisant face aux cellules du suspenseur. Au même moment les protéines PIN7 changent de polarité et se retrouvent alors du cotè basal des cellules supérieures du suspenseur. Ce réarrangement établit un nouveau flux d'auxine qui est désormais apical vers basal. Ceci conduit à l'accumulation de l'auxine dans les parties basale de l'embryon et apicale du suspenseur, ce qui correspond à la partie hypophysaire et qui va, par la suite, donner lieu au future méristème racinaire. (tanaka, 2006). afin d'obtenir un maxima d'auxine dans les débuts du stade globulaire. (Breuninger et al., 2008) changer de place (WOX 8 et 9) La position des protéines PIN a été déterminée grâce à l'utilisation d'un gène rapporteur comme GFP (Green Fluorescence Protein) associé au gène PIN, cette technique d'histolocalisation peut être utilisé sur un tissus comme sur une cellule. De nombreux facteurs tels que le régulateur de trafic vésiculaire ARF-FEM GNOM, une PINOID kinase, une membrane complexe et rétromère composée de stérols influencent la localisation polaire des PIN. (Dhonukshe et al., 2009) GNOM va plus particulièrement jouer un rôle dans le mécanisme de recyclage par endocytose des protéines PIN1 (Richter et al. 2009) et donc indirectement d'un flux correct de l'auxine du pôle apical au pôle basal. En effet une mutation du gène GNOM entraine une mauvaise répartition des protéines PIN1 au pôle apical de l'embryon (Wolters et al. 2011). De plus il a été rapporté qu'un faible taux de GNOM est nécessaire à la bonne localisation des PIN1 dans l'embryon au stade globulaire (Wolters et al. 2011). A l'exception de PIN1, il y aussi PIN4 qui est exprimé dans le stade globulaire et qui peut être également régulé par GNOM. Lorsqu'on limite l'expression de ce dernier, PIN4 a une distribution anarchique dans l'embryon même si la plupart sont concentrées du coté basal (Wolters et al. 2011). Il a aussi été démontré que la voie rab5, protéine se situant dans les endosomes, est essentielle pour le développement de la plante. Elle affecte la polarité des PIN via ses effets au niveau de l'endocytose. stade globulaire tardif WOX2 est toujours présent dans la partie apicale, WOX ?????? reste restreint aux cellules de l’epiderme du domaine central mais plus dans l’hypophyse. WOX8 est quant à lui présent dans le suspenseur mais ne l'est plus dans l’hypophyse. Mais le rôle de l’auxine avant le stade 16 cellules n’est pas totalement déterminé, par exemple une mutation dans le gène gnom perturbe le recyclage des PIN et cause des divisions aberrantes au stade zygote, l’activation de l’auxine est dépendante des répresseurs ARR5 et ARR15 qui inhibe les effets des cytokinines dans les cellules basales (car au stade globulaire, cytokinine et auxine se trouvent toutes les 2 au niveau de l’hypophyse et du suspenseur). Le rôle principal de l’auxine est de stimuler la formation des racines au pôle basal de l’embryon. Du coté apical, on s'intéresse à la zone correspondant au futur Meristème Apical Caulinaire (le MAC) qui consiste en une population de cellules se divisant, et dont les deux fonctions principales sont l'homéostasie des cellules souches et l'initiation d'organes. Des zones d'expression restant stables par rapport à une position relative de l'apex y sont définies. Le phénomène auquel on va s'interesser en particulier ici est l'initiation d'organes, Il y a un concept de niche de cellules souches, qui en quittant la zone centrale du MAC échappent à la signalisation du gène WUS. Cette absence de signalisation n'est cependant pas suffisante pour expliquer à elle seule la formation d'organes. Une experience réalisée en parallèle sur la tomate nous donne les résultats suivants: Un inhibiteur du transport d'auxines (NPA) a été exposé à l'apex de tomates, les chercheurs observent que l'organisation histologique reste inchangée, mais que la formation d'organes est bloquée. Ce phénotype est nommé pin1-formed (mutant pin1) ou on constate une réduction du transport d'auxines pouvant atteindre jusqu'à 90%, due à un défaut du transporteur putatif PIN1 de fuite d'auxine. Une diminution (ou augmentation) accrue de la concentration d'auxine serait la cause de la non formation d'organes. Cela a été vérifié grâce à une experience dans laquelle de l'auxine est injectée périphériquement à des mutants traités au NPA d'une part, et à des mutants non traités d'autre part. Une formation d'organes est observée aux sites correspondants dans les deux cas (experience publiée dans l'article de Achim Haecker et Thomas Laux sur la signalisation de cellule à cellule dans le MAC). Des analyses d'expression génétique (Heacker et Laux, 2001) suggèrent que PID, qui est exprimé dans les jeunes organes sur les flancs du MAC, perturbe la signalisation d'auxine. L'inhibition de cette signalisation est requise pour la formation d'organes. Parmi les différentes zones du MAC, seule la zone périphérique (PZ) est compétante pour répondre à la présence d'auxines, ce qui siginifie que la formation de ce dernier requiert un transport d'auxine polaire. Ce transport d'auxine est exigé pour établir des maximums d'auxines qui sont suffisants pour inciter la formation d'organes dans PZ comme il a été demontré dans les experiences précedemment décrites. Ces dernières nous permettent de constater le rôle essentiel de l'auxine (et de son transport) dans la formation des organes post embryonnaire, en plus de son rôle dans l'embryogénèse végétale. Quelle est la source d'auxine dans l'apex de la plante? (question d'ouverture utile?..) CONCLUSION (fin de discussion) L'embryon chez les dicotylédones va passer par différentes phases au cours de son développement, chacune d'entre elles étant finement régulée par l'expression de différents gènes. Une fois le zygote formé, il va se diviser à plusieurs reprises et former l'axe apico-basal durant le stade globulaire. Pendant ce stade, l'embryon va principalement former l'hypophyse notamment grâce au flux d'auxine. Au stade dermatogène (globulaire), le protoderme qui entoure la tête embryonnaire va se différencier et les cellules internes vont se diviser dans un plan commun, parallèle à l'axe apico-basal. La polarité de l'axe apico-basal est donc complétement aquise au stade globulaire alors qu'aucune ébauche d'organe n'est encore visible. (Biologie végétale: croissance et développement - 2ème édition, chapitre 5.2.1). S'en suit les stades cordiforme et torpille au cours desquels se fera la formation des cotylédons, on parlera alors de stade cotylédonnaire. Ces phases vont définir l'organogenèse et l'histogenèse de la plante. On peut prendre pour exemple l'hypophyse qui sera à l'origine du méristème apical racinaire. Cependant des variations de l'environnement et des signaux endogènes peuvent moduler le trafic et la polarité des protéines PIN et, par conséquent, modifier la distribution d'auxine. On peut observer des changements de localisation dynamique des protéines PIN lors de processus de développements spécifiques, Entre les différentes phases de développement, grâce à des signaux de l'environnement ou via l'auxine elle même. La réponse médiée par l'auxine ne semble cependant pas déterminée uniquement par les signaux de transduction cellulaire mais aussi par une distribution différentielle d'auxine dans les tissus, montrant ainsi des maxima ou des minima (Tanaka et al., 2006; Sorefan et al., 2009). les cellules présentant une accumulation d'auxine changent leur programme de développement, cet évènement semble être spécifique à certains types de cellules. Cela explique que l'auxine puisse être impliquée dans tellement de programmes de développement différents. On pourrait se demander si l'auxine continue à avoir des effets à des stades plus tardifs comme le stade cordiforme ou cotylédonnaire, ou même lorsque la plante est en cours de croissance et d'élongation. On pourrait également définir précisemment les facteurs environnementaux et leur rôle sur l'auxine au cours des différents stades. Références : Haecker et Laux, 2001 Tanaka et al., 2006; '' ''Breuninger et al., 2008 '' ''Dhonukshe et al., 2008 '' ''Capron et al, 2009 Richter et al. 2009 '' ''Sorefan et al., 2009 '' ''Vanneste and Friml, 2009; '' ''Weijers and Friml, 2009 Huang et al, 2010 Ueada et al., 2011 '' ''Wolters et al. 2011 '' ''Jeong et al 2012 '' ''Haecker et al ''??????'